This present invention relates to mattresses to be used on boats, motorhomes, recreational vehicles and the like, particularly mattresses which are composed of an array of mattress modules.
Despite their expense or heavy energy comsumption, the popularity of boats, either power or sails, motorhomes, and recreational vehicles has continued to be a popular form of vacationing.
Larger boats, motorhomes and recreational vehicles are designed to be homes away from home. They usually have most, if not all of the modern conveniences: living space, fully equipped cooking area, a bathroom or "head", and sleeping areas. Because of space constraints many of the spaces within these vehicles serve more than one purpose. The major criteria used for determining sleeping areas in these "homes away from home" is space. Each type of boat, motorhome, or recreational vehicle will have its own particular seating and sleeping arrangements designed according to the particular shape and size of the area. For instance, a sleeping area used during the day for eating or socializing may also serve as a resting surface for sleeping. The mattress modules or cushions to be used for these purposes are usually custon made to fit the areas available within the vehicle for these purposes.
The qualities of a good mattress are that it be resiliently strong, soft, insulating, and have a moisture absorbing or porous surface. A problem in prior art mattress structures has been condensation of the moisture in areas of the mattress which are inadequately ventilated.
It is the standard practice in the art of mattress making to construct a sleeping surface such as a mattress by assembling a network of large helical-shaped innersprings tied together with wire joinders in a gridlike fashion to form a sturdy but resilient weight supporting inner structure. Usually a foam rubber or foam polyurethane pad is layered upon the ends of the springs and the mattress is then covered using a thick, strong, and porous covering material such as cotton. Often instead of the foam rubber or foam polyurethane, a Kapok material, is used to form the layer above the springs. The unit is sewn closed. Sometimes small holes are spaced around the sides of the mattress. Pull strings sewn through the mattress in a gridlike fashion are anchored to buttons on the top and bottom surfaces at the anchor buttons.
Using these techniques strong, nearly hollow, and light-weight, comfortable mattresses are constructed. It has been the practice to use these mattresses on boats, motorhomes, and recreational vehicles. However, a major problem using these mattresses on these types of vehicles is that the mattress may lie upon a cold surface. Because the mattress is porous, a warm person sleeping upon the mattress will drive warm, moist air down throught the mattress. This warm, moist air will eventually reach the cold under surface where some of the moisture will condense. Over a period of time, this moisture will accumulate to the point where the rapid decomposition of the bottom of the mattress will occur. This problem significantly lowers the useful life of mattresses used in boats, motorhomes recreational vehicles and the like. In addition, a moist, dark area without air circulation encourages the growth of mold and mildew, rendering the mattress and pads of the prior art unpleasant to use.
It is known that if airflow can be induced through the sides of the mattress into the mattress, the problem of bottom condensation and mold growth can be reduced or eliminated.
Mattresses with openings to let air enter the interior are not new. Nevertheless, the openings on these mattresses are typically small, and are occluded if positioned adjacent to other objects or other mattresses. By abutting mattresses with other mattresses the air exchange within the mattress will be significantly decreased or stopped altogether.
Therefore, it is an object of my invention to provide mattress modules with large side opening means such that air will flow freely in and out of the interior of the mattress module, and if positioned adjacent to a similar module, from one mattress module to another.
It is a further object of my invention to facilitate the flow of air from the environment to the interior of a mattress module which is adjacent to one or more similar mattress modules.
It is another object of my invention to provide large mesh covered openings along certain sides of mattress modules to facilitate the air exchange from the environment through one cushion into another cushion adjacent thereto or to the open atmosphere.
These and other objects and advantages of invention will become readily apparent to one of skill in this art upon a detailed examination of the appended drawings and study of the description thereof which follows.